1. Field
The described technology relates to a deposition rate measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) element may be a next-generation display element in which multi-layers including an organic thin films and a metal electrodes may be formed on a glass substrate on which a transparent electrode may be coated and when electricity is applied thereto, light-emitting phenomenon may occur. OLEDs may replace liquid-crystal displays (LCDs).